Wind's whysper
by Lullyra
Summary: Ballade romantique en moto. DEATHFIC image de Sakura Strife


Characters : Cloud Strife x Tifa Lockhart

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix. Je ne touche aucune rémunération en écrivant ce one-shot, mis à part les gentilles éventuelles futures reviews des lecteurs)

Le vent est une délicieuse caresse sur sa peau. Bien qu'il soit froid et mordant, la sensation est agréable. Le vent joue délicatement avec ses cheveux. Le vent est partout autour de lui. Mise à part derrière lui. Car dans son dos se trouve un corps chaud contre le sien. Tifa… Il sent sa tête blottie dans sa nuque. Il sent les battements affolés de son cœur, à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il roule. Il sent ses bras l'enlaçant fermement, de peur de tomber. Il sent cette présence tendre et chaleureuse contre lui, et c'est une sensation infiniment plus plaisante que celle du vent sur sa peau.

Le paysage défile autour d'eux en un mélange flou de couleurs, comme si on avait étalé de l'eau sur un tableau de Cézanne. Les champs de fleurs jaunes comme des milliers de soleils, la mer bleue et houleuse teintée du blanc de l'écume, les collines recouvertes d'une herbe verte éclatante… La nature se retrouve ainsi parée de ses plus belles couleurs, sous le regard bienveillant de l'astre solaire qui décline au lointain. Le ciel devient alors décoré d'un somptueux dégradé. Orange, rouge, violet, bleu…

Mais quelle importance a tout ceci aux yeux des deux amants ? Quelle importance a le reste du monde quand ils sont tous les deux ? Quand bien même le paysage alentour s'embellit autant qu'il lui est possible, Tifa ne voit que Cloud et Cloud ne voit que Tifa.

Et ni le ronronnement de Fenrir, ni le grondement de la mer, ni le sifflement du vent ne peuvent les ramener à la réalité.

L'accident en revanche… Ils sont violemment projetés en avant, désorientés. Cloud ressent une violente douleur le traverser dans tout le corps. Il voit un flash de lumière, puis un noir d'ébène. Il croit entendre un cri, sans savoir qui de lui ou de Tifa l'a poussé. Tifa… Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Lui ne voit plus, ne sent plus que cette douleur atroce, comme si on lui entaillait chaque parcelle de son corps avant d'y mettre des braises ardentes pour les brûler, mais seul Tifa occupe ses pensées. Dans un effort surhumain, il essaye de prendre appui sur son bras disloqué pour se relever, mais il sombre dans le néant le plus total.

Tifa ouvre les yeux. Elle respire avec peine, chaque inspiration lui déchirant la poitrine. Elle a sûrement une voir des cotes cassées. Elle sent l'odeur du sang, du feu, de la chair brûlée. Le liquide poisseux et rougeâtre s'écoule de chacune de ses nombreuses plaies. Elle reste un instant interdite, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Elle s'exclame soudain :

« Cloud ! »

Elle se redresse d'un seul coup, ce qui a pour seul effet de lui causer un étourdissement et de la faire tomber lourdement au sol. Elle tourne frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Fenrir n'est plus qu'une épave calcinée que les flammes rongent encore. Tifa ignore les causes de l'accident, ses souvenirs sont flous et vagues, mais c'est bien le cadet de ses soucis. Elle ne voit nulle part celui qu'elle cherche. Elle essaye encore une fois de se redresser, plus doucement cette fois, et regarde derrière elle.

Elle crie. Elle crie aussi fort que ses cordes vocales irritées lui permettent. Rampant fébrilement, elle arrive jusqu'au corps écorché et brisé de son amant. Son bras droit forme un angle peu naturel, il a un large morceau de métal logé dans une cuisse, et de manière générale son corps est meurtri de partout par des taillades plus ou moins profondes.

Tifa panique, Tifa pleure et ses larmes creusent un sillon mouillé dans le sang et la saleté qui maculent ses joues.

Elle l'appelle, elle essaye tant bien que mal de le secouer avec ses bras tremblants. Il ne se réveille pas. Mais est-il bien évanouit ? Ne serait-ce pas… Elle envisage l'impossible, l'innommable, et murmure : « Tu ne peux pas me laisser… » Elle approche, hésitante, son oreille de la poitrine de Cloud…

Elle s'effondre à son tour, ne pouvant plus rester consciente à cause de la gravité de ses blessures.

Tifa ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Plafond blanc, immaculé, lumineux, inhabituel, étrange : elle n'est pas chez elle. Les récents évènements s'imposent à nouveau dans son esprit en lui causant un choc qui la paralyse un instant. Elle essaye de calmer son pouls, respire, il faut à tout prix qu'elle se reprenne. Il faut qu'elle sache, pour Cloud…

Cependant, elle ne peut pas bouger. Tout son corps est lourd, elle ne le sent plus trop. Elle se demande vaguement ce qu'on a put lui injecter pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état, mais c'est loin d'être le plus important. Une infirmière qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer s'approche d'elle.

« - Ah, vous êtes réveillée ! »

Elle a un sourire qui semble tellement artificiel, fabriqué de toute pièce… Tifa peine à articuler le nom de la seule personne qui lui importante : « Cloud ».

Le sourire de l'infirmière disparait aussitôt.

« -Le jeune homme qui était avec vous ? »

Le ton de l'infirmière fait terriblement peur à Tifa. L'employée soupire, et détourne son regard avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Partout dans l'hôpital, on put entendre le cri de détresse et de tristesse absolu que poussa Tifa à ce moment là…

Le vent souffle toujours, inébranlable, et il en sera sûrement ainsi pour l'éternité. Les champs de fleurs pareils à des soleils, la mer brodée d'écumé blanche, les collines enveloppées de leur écrin de verdure… Tout est encore là.

Tifa, assise au bord d'une falaise, est également présente, encore une fois.

Et le vent, égal à lui-même l'enveloppe de ses doigts glacés et fait sécher les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Ce flot de tristesse qui coule toujours, silencieusement…

Car cette présence chaude et rassurante, ce corps plein de vie dont les battements du cœur la berçait… Tout ça n'est plus. Cloud n'est plus. Envolé, comme une des pétales de ces fleurs étincelantes que le vent continue de porter.

Au final, seule subsiste la brise qui joue dans ses cheveux…


End file.
